


Inside

by Nevada_b_1780



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/pseuds/Nevada_b_1780
Summary: Post - mission in 1863, Lucy and Jiya sneak off for a walk, only to spot Flynn taking a dip in a lake (Post S2, ignoring the finale).
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Inside

The cart creaked slowly along the dusty dirt road, jolting every time it hit any kind of bump. Lucy felt her headache get worse as her head was jerked painfully as they hit a pothole yet again. She heard Wyatt swear as his head bumped against the side of the cart and woke him abruptly. How he’d managed to fall asleep at all Lucy had no idea. Jiya was fanning herself with a thin book, which appeared to be having little to no success at making her feel any cooler in the humid, mid 80f heat of late July. It had been a difficult mission with the four of them having to travel a long way from where they landed the Lifeboat to help stop Rittenhouse from turning the Morgan’s Raid situation in 1863 Ohio into a bloodbath, but they had succeeded in getting to all the main people concerned and warning them in time so that they were well prepared. They hadn’t seen Flynn since the day after they landed when he took off on a horse after the Rittenhouse sleeper agents with several guns and a mission to stop them.

“Guys, can we stop for a break yet? I’m sure my turn at driving this damn cart is up by now!” Rufus complained, muttering something about he shouldn’t have to drive this at all, he’s supposed to be the pilot.

“Fine, okay, I think we could all do with a break and a comfort stop?” Wyatt agreed. “How about we pull over near that forest by the lake coming up ahead?”

Lucy and Jiya climbed down stiffly from the hated cart, Lucy grabbed a blanket for them all to sit on and Wyatt lifted down their provisions. They made a reasonable picnic with bread and cheese, although the ale they had acquired was deemed poor quality by the men who declared they’d kill for an ice cold bottle of lager. They all appreciated being off the cart and lazed on the blanket for a while, Lucy noticed Wyatt had dozed off again and Rufus was having trouble keeping his eyes open. She signalled Jiya and they moved a few feet away to avoid disturbing the others.

“Can you believe those two? At this rate we’ll have to drive the rest of the way!” Jiya laughed.

“I would quite happily never get back on that cart to be honest” groaned Lucy “My legs and arms are so cramped from having to hang on to the seats, it really makes you appreciate modern roads and cars!”

“Hey why don’t we go for a walk to stretch our legs?” suggested Jiya. “They’ll get a decent rest and I doubt they’ll even notice we’re gone” She looked back and giggled as Rufus let out a particularly loud snore.

“Great plan Jiya, I will leave them a note though, just in case.” Lucy quickly wrote down their plans on a scrap of paper and carefully slid it under Wyatt’s hands which lay on his stomach.

They strolled towards the trees, assuming it would be cooler in the shade they provided, hoping the lake was close enough to splash some water on their faces at least, maybe even have a quick paddle. As they walked, arms linked, they talked about various things including how Rufus was adjusting to having been dead and missing a few weeks of his life and the latest instalments of the Wyatt and Jessica saga.

“So how’s your love life going? Made a move on Flynn yet?” Jiya questioned Lucy

“Jiya!” Lucy shrieked in a scandalised tone and swatted her arm as she blushed. “He’s not, he’s not interested in me, we’re good friends but that’s it.”

“Lucy, really?” Jiya halted and faced her friend “Have you seriously not noticed how he looks at you, like you’re the only person in the room? Plus you’re spending most of your spare time together and I know you used to sleep in his room most of the time back in the bunker.”

Lucy contemplated Jiya’s words “But if that were true then surely he would have said something, or kissed me or, or something at least?”

“Oh come on Lucy, he’s such a gentleman you know he’d hesitate to put you in an awkward position after the Wyatt situation last year.” Lucy glared at her “You’ll just have to be the one to make a move on him.”

They carried on walking through the trees which were starting to thin out as they neared the lake. “You have noticed he’s stopped wearing his wedding ring now, haven’t you? After the mission months ago when it became clear that he could never get his family back I was really worried about him, but it seems he’s now moving on.”

“Yes he has accepted it now” Lucy fell silent, remembering the fallout from that mission where Emma had explained how she had made it impossible for Flynn to ever save his family by changing the timeline so he and Lorena never met. He had been an emotional wreck at first, finding it hardest to accept the loss of Iris as Lorena was at least alive, enjoying a different life. She’d worried that losing them finally and forever would push him over the edge and he’d go on some kind of suicide mission after Emma, but he had said that it was a relief, in a way, to at long last be able to grieve and move on.

“Hey there’s a horse over there!” Jiya noticed.

“Careful Jiya” Lucy crept towards it and then spotted a pile of clothing neatly folded under a nearby tree. “Jiya come take a look…”

“No Lucy, you should come and take a look at this” she heard Jiya call back and moved over to see what the problem was. Jiya was standing behind a tree, half-hidden as she peered around the edge of it towards the lake. As Lucy followed her gaze she realised why. There was a man bathing in the lake, standing waist deep in the water with his back to them, bending down to repeatedly scoop up water in his hands and fling it over himself. Lucy’s gaze travelled over his lithe, toned upper body and lightly muscled arms and watched, biting her lip as he dunked his head down under the water then flung his head back, running his hands through his wet hair and over his skin, watching the water droplets run down the hard planes of his body. She started feeling rather too warm again as she flushed pink, feeling wetness gather between her legs as her body reacted.

The man turned towards shore and they both ducked behind the tree as they recognised the figure.

“Shit it’s Flynn! Do not, under any circumstances tell Rufus that I was crushing on Flynn there for a minute!” Jiya squeaked “But also, wowsers Lucy, you are a lucky lady”

Lucy just stood with her back to the tree, heart thumping. She peeked around it again and saw he was coming back to shore.

“Okay I’m going to sneak off back to the others before he even knows I was here. You should stay though and get that paddle in the lake, you really need to cool down now” Jiya teased.

“No I need to come back with you to be able to get back to the Lifeboat Jiya!”

“No you don’t Lucy, you saw that horse, plenty of room on there for two. I bet I will be a lot comfier than the cart, especially if you have to snuggle up to Flynn!” Jiya darted away, into the trees. Lucy thought about running after her, but she was really hot and sticky and had been looking forward to cooling off in the cool waters of the lake. Also Jiya had a point about the cart. She sat down next to Flynn’s clothes and waited. As he got closer she realised with horror that he wasn’t bathing in his boxer briefs as she had assumed, but was in fact naked. Horribly embarrassed as she decides there’s no way she can get away before he sees her now, she puts her hands over her eyes as he appears from behind the closest trees.

“ _Sranje_! What the…?” Followed by a brief pause then “Lucy?”

“So sorry Flynn, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy like this, I just thought it would be nice to cool down in the lake, and, well, I guess you did too. I’m not looking!” she stammered, her face turning hot and wondering if he was angry she was there.

“Where are the others? How did you get here? Are you safe?” He seemed anxious she could be in trouble rather than annoyed.

“It’s fine Flynn, they’re all about a mile away, we stopped for a break in the journey and Rufus and Wyatt dozed off so Jiya and I went for a stroll to try and cool down”

“Jiya’s here?” Now he sounded anxious and she could hear him shaking out clothing and the rustling sound of it being put on rapidly.

“No she’s gone back to find them and carry on to the lifeboat. She insisted I stay and cool down in the lake and then continue on with you.”

“She did, did she? Yes I can imagine.” He chuckled. “Lucy you can open your eyes now, I am decent.”

Lucy was relieved to take her hands from her eyes as it was making her even hotter. She looked towards Flynn and yelped as she realised he was only wearing trousers still. And they were classic Levi 501s. And they weren’t even done up! She adjusted her gaze as her face flamed red. He was shaking his head as he ruffled his hair trying to remove more water and the droplets flew down onto his body, rolling lazily down the curves of his muscles and through the sparse dark hair on his chest towards that trail of hair that led down to his… Oh God she groaned internally, I’m doomed.

“What’s the matter Lucy?” He smirked as she looked up again, still red as a tomato.

“Is that all you are putting on Flynn? There might be people around to be scandalised?” she attempted to deflect his attention from her embarrassment, starting to unlace and take off her boots.

“Oh I doubt that Lucy, it’s 1863 and we are in the Ohio wilderness. Besides you said you wanted to bathe and I don’t want to have to take off lots of layers if you get a cramp and need rescuing. The water’s very cold.”

She threw her boot at him “Flynn! I was only planning to paddle and splash my face!”

He laughed “Just kidding. But I do recommend the water if you do want a swim, it’s very refreshing and I promise to be a gentleman and not look.”

She thought about it, she was very sticky and uncomfortable and she knew she could trust Flynn. “Ok, but you’ll have to help me loosen my corset – are you sure you can manage it?” She knew she was sounding a bit suggestive but couldn’t seem to help herself, she was still feeling the effects from seeing him bathing in the lake.

“Oh I’m sure I can handle it” he smirked. Lucy shot him a glance, was it her imagination or was he flirting? Sometimes it was hard to tell with Flynn as his snark could easily come across that way, which was one of the reasons he wound up Wyatt so easily.

Lucy had already removed her boots and stockings, and decided she could keep her chemise on and bathe in that for modesty, and easily dry out afterwards in the hot sun.

“Ok. Give me a hand undoing these laces.” She and Jiya had helped each other dress this morning and her dress and corset laced up down the back. Flynn stepped close to her and ran his fingertips a short distance up and down her back looking for the lace ends in the dress seam. She shivered at his electric touch. He untied the double bow then began pulling at the laces. Lucy was taken by surprise and it tugged her off balance, she began to topple and hit solid Flynn as he caught her.

“Careful Lucy” he breathed into her ear as he held her tightly in his damp arms for a moment before pulling her back upright to standing again. She felt a wave of fire course through her as he held her, rushing down to that spot that throbbed between her legs and then felt another rush of warm dampness form there. Her face was scarlet once again and she prayed that Flynn hadn’t noticed – what would he think? She obviously really needed that swim in cold water. He loosened her dress enough that she could pull it off her and dropped it onto the ground, a stark contrast to his neatly folded clothes. He then had to do the same with the laces on her corset. This time Lucy was better prepared and didn’t lose her balance, but each touch seemed to send an electric shock across her skin. The corset loosened enough that she could undo the front metal clasps and remove it and then she asked Flynn to turn his back as she wriggled out of her modern lace panties and tucked them into the pile of clothes so they weren’t on display.

“Ok I’m going to make my way down there, see you in a few minutes.”

“Be careful Lucy, I wasn’t joking when I said it’s cold. I’ll keep an eye on you just in case” he advised.

“Thanks Flynn”

She made her way carefully down to the lake’s edge, making sure she avoided any pine cones or sharp stones. At the water’s edge, she turned and waved to Flynn, then dipped in a toe. The water felt deliciously glacial as she stepped in up to her ankles, then waded further so it reached her knees. She began to acclimatise to the chill so it felt more comfortable, then waded deeper. The cold water began to soak into her chemise as it reached her thighs and she shivered. The final step was always easier all at once, but it took her a while to psych herself up to finally jump up and then dunk her whole body under. She resurfaced with a gasp! It really was cold, but felt amazing on her overheated body. She splashed around as she began to adjust again, then decided to swim a bit and enjoy the cool, calm waters of the lake.

Flynn watched her pick her way to the lake, his mind turning over what had just happened. Touching her body, even through her clothing had felt like touching fire, and then when she had tumbled into his arms he had felt all the heat rush into his stiffening cock which was reacting to her closeness, making his 501s somewhat uncomfortable. He found himself having to think about getting shot in the neck by Wyatt and that time he walked in on Connor in the bunker shower by mistake to calm himself down enough to finish helping her undress without getting too uncomfortable. He wondered if she realised how she was affecting him as he thought he heard her gasp at one point, but she seemed to act as normal so he dismissed his misgivings as she left his side.

It suddenly occurred to him that the light was shining through her chemise outlining the perfect shape of her body and he stared entranced for a moment watching her curves sway as she moved. His traitorous body began to react again and he looked away, further along the lake’s edge, trying to be chivalrous. He caught her wave out of the corner of his eye, and as she turned back and entered the water he waved back, a touch too late.

He settled down to wait. He didn’t bother putting on any more clothes yet, enjoying the feel of sun on his skin. They certainly all missed seeing sunlight back when they were living in the bunker and never had time to relax and enjoy it if they saw any on missions. He distantly watched as Lucy ducked into the lake’s waters and began to swim, his mind wandering as he thought about her. After meeting her in Sao Paulo, he had felt a strong pull towards Journal Lucy, and a shock when they next met at the Hindenberg and she was terrified of him. He had grown to admire and respect this Lucy but then his feelings had deepened once he realised she had saved him from descending too far into darkness in 1780 when she stopped him killing a child and again in 1954 when she persuaded him to try her way of stopping Rittenhouse rather than killing a room full of people. He had felt a flare of anger towards her when he was arrested during their DC meeting in 2016 but quickly accepted she was as surprised and angry about it as he. During his incarceration he had spent many hours thinking about her every day and night in his cell, wondering if he would ever see her again.

Once he joined the Time Team in the bunker his annoyance with Wyatt became dislike when he saw how he had treated Lucy when Jessica reappeared in the timeline and he did enjoy winding up Wyatt with low level flirting towards Lucy, even if she never seemed to see it. He enjoyed hanging out with her and they seemed to become a good team despite him taunting her about that in the past when they were all working at odds. He knew he would do anything to protect her but respected her and their friendship and although he felt strongly for her, didn’t know if she felt anything for her and didn’t feel like the right moment had arisen for him to find out. He shook his head ruefully and refocused on the lake. Where was Lucy? He couldn’t see her and looked around assuming she had swum further away or maybe got out already but no sign. Then he spotted a tiny movement, was that an arm above the water? That was definitely a shout! He jumped to his feet and started towards the lake, yes that was definitely a struggle and splashing before she disappeared under the surface again. He began to sprint.

Lucy was enjoying her swim, pushing along the lake’s surface with lazy strokes. Perhaps though she was feeling a little chilled and ready to get out. She began to turn towards the edge but then felt a blinding pain in her legs as they cramped in the icy water and sank below the surface in shock. With a struggle she re-emerged, spluttering and shouting in a panic, arms waving. She found she couldn’t stay up and bobbed under a few times, beginning to choke on the water. Her limbs grew tired and heavy so quickly and she went under again, finding no energy left to fight to the surface again. She was beyond panic now and found herself accepting her impending death as the dark began to close into the edges of her consciousness.

Flynn ran into the water then plunged in properly, swimming with strong strokes towards where he had just seen her go under again. He dived under, looking for her. Lungs burning, he finally spotted the dark shape of Lucy sinking slowly but she seemed to not even see him as her eyes closed slowly. He wrapped his arm around her chest whilst stroking through the water with the other to get to the surface quickly. They broke though and he pulled her onto him as he swam back to the shore on his back. He crawled, exhausted onto the shore, dragging her with him. Luckily she began to retch and cough bringing up water as they collapsed half in and half out of the water.

“Lucy, Lucy are you ok?”

Lucy vomited lake water onto the pebbles and mud and collapsed back onto his chest, sobbing as he held her and rubbed her back, murmuring Croatian into her ear as she shivered.

“Thank you Garcia.” It came out as a whisper and he wasn’t sure he had heard it correctly.

“Thank you Garcia, for saving me” she repeated.

“I like it when you call me that”

“Garcia” she repeated, testing out his name as she looked in his eyes, saw the worry and concern and affection in them and kissed his lips softly. He froze and she worried that she’d done the wrong thing and pulled back. Still looking into his eyes, seeing them turn black with desire as he pulled her back down and kissed her back with gentle then more insistent kisses, then deepened the kiss as their tongues tangled together. Lucy moaned then shivered as his hands ran up and down her back. She shifted position on him and felt his arousal beneath the layer of drenched denim he still wore. He gasped then began to pull away, she whined her disappointment.

“I really think we need to get out this water and into the sun, so we can warm up again and dry out” he pointed out. She pouted and he chuckled “I would like to continue this though, if you do I mean.”

She landed another kiss on his lips “I do” she smiled and rolled off him onto the stony ground “Ow!”

He pushed himself upright, turning his back briefly to adjust himself and do up his Levis properly so they didn’t slide off with the weight of the water they’d soaked up. He turned back and extended a hand to pull Lucy upright, sliding his arm around her waist to help support her as she staggered, still weak from struggling in the water. Feeling the sharp pebbles under his feet, he bent to slide his other arm under the back her knees and lifted her into his arms, bridal style. Feeling his heart pound faster as she giggled and nestled into his bare chest, he carefully picked his way through the sharp shingle and up onto the grass, finding a patch in the bright sunlight not far from where he’d left his clothes.

Laying Lucy down gently he noticed that her soaked chemise had gone completely transparent and his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the dark circles of her areola. Her nipples had gone very erect with the cold and were making themselves very obvious under the fabric’s surface. He tore his gaze away not wanting to embarrass her but as he met her eyes again he saw she was amused and aroused by his attentions instead, biting her lip.

“Beautiful” he breathed. A beat passed as they stared into each others eyes. “I’ve, ah, got a blanket on my horse, I’ll go and fetch it so you have some privacy to remove those wet clothes and dry out.”

He licked his lips and then turned away. Lucy had been weighing up whether to just throw off her wet clothes and lie naked in the sun with him, but supposed it would actually be prudent to warm up after getting so cold in the water. A blanket would help and although they’d now established they both shared strong feelings for each other, she wasn’t sure how fast he would want to move so a blanket might be wise. He reappeared with a brown woollen blanket over one arm, unfolded it and gently draped it over her.

“My apologies, it’s a bit scratchy and it does smell of horse.” His mouth twitched into a half smile. She laughed as she struggled out of her chemise and flung it out from under the blanket. Flynn bent and caught it, taking it a short distance away to lay out in the sunlight to dry. He moved back and sat down next to the blanket and stretched his legs out.

“Fly- Garcia, aren’t you joining me under here? You’re soaked too and those jeans can’t be comfortable?”

“Are you sure?” He checked. A nod of affirmation from Lucy, so he slid under, pulled off his jeans, struggling with the stiff, wet denim and carefully laid them outside the blanket in the sun. Laying back, arms behind his head, he felt better already without the clammy denim cooling him down. Squinting up at the cloudless cerulean sky his missed Lucy’s disappointed sideways glance but didn’t miss her moving across to him, resting her head on his chest and snuggling up to his warm body. He moved an arm down to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. She still felt cold to the touch and close contact would help speed up her recovery. The sun was strong and he closed his eyes against it to give them a break from the glare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucy sleepily dozed in and out of consciousness, then blinked in the still bright sunlight. Where was she and who was in her arms? As her vision swam back into focus she realised that she was nestled into a man’s arms, head tucked into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. She inclined her head back a little and smiled as she recognised Flynn and remembered how they had ended up sleeping naked, wrapped up in a blanket together. She watched him sleep for a while, noticing how much younger he looked when the stresses of constantly battling Rittenhouse didn’t weigh so heavily on him.

“Enjoy your snooze?” He rumbled, cracking one eye open.

“You’re one to talk!” She retorted.

He chuckled, raised himself up on one elbow, looking more serious as he asked “How are you feeling?”

“Much better” she thought about where she was, whose arms she lay in, whose naked body was pressed up against hers and flushed, warmth flooding her body. “Pretty good actually.”

“Oh yes?” He smirked, his hand sliding up to stroke her hair, cupping her cheek as he bent lower, eyes on her lips as he kissed her again.

Lucy closed her eyes savouring the feel of his warm lips on hers. She traced them with her tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss and they parted, allowing her access. She licked into him and their tongues twisted together as they battled for dominance. Her hands slid into his hair as she rolled back and he groaned as she pulled him onto her. As their kisses grew more heated, she could feel his arousal growing against her hip and a rush of warm wetness between her legs.

She whined as he pulled back from her. “Can I touch you?” She nodded consent and his hand and kisses trailed down her neck and shoulder. Face buried in her neck placing open mouthed kisses there, his hand continued down her arm, pushing the blanket with it. His fingertips ran down the side of her torso, along the swell of her breast, following its curve under then back up between her breasts, hand perfectly sized to cover it completely. She gasped as his thumb brushed her nipple, then experiment with rolling and gentle pinching. His head raised to look into her eyes again briefly and she recognised the raw lust in his blown pupils as he bent his head again and took her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched as he licked and sucked gently first one, then the other. One hand remained touching her upper arm as he held himself in place, the other slid to her hip, stoking up and down her hip and upper leg as she clung to him.

“Please” she breathed “Garcia please”

The hand that was stroking her outer leg shifted across to her inner thigh, moving upwards.

“Garcia!” He raised his head, smirking at her impatience.

“As you command” his fingers brushed up to the apex of her legs, stroking her labia and finding her dripping with arousal.

“You’re so wet Lucy _draga_ ” he breathed, dragging his fingers through her folds. Sliding up to her clit, he circled around, tracing patterns there as she cried out. He moved down and slid a finger into her, then two, gently thrusting in and out and twisting them in a beckoning motion, stroking inside her. His thumb remained on her clit and as he took a nipple between his lips and sucked hard again, she shuddered and cried out, back arching as she came. He stroked her through it, feeling a rush of new wetness on his hand.

He started to kiss down her body, intending to taste her but felt her hands grab hold of his arms and paused.

“I need you Garcia” she breathed.

“You’re sure?” he checked. She nodded and pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. His impressive cock was erect and leaking pre-cum as she took it into her small hands. He gasped, pushing his head back and tightly closing his eyes, trying to think of anything else for a moment to stop him embarrassing himself.

“Lucy, it’s been a while, I might not last.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem. I think hard and fast is just what we need. We can take our time next time?”

He felt a rush of emotion hearing her confirm this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing for her.

“Do we need a condom? I think I’ve got some in my supplies on the horse” he questioned.

“I’ve taken my shot and I know we’ve both been tested and are clear from medicals in the bunker so I’m fine if you are?”

He sat up and kissed her deeply again. “Yes”

Lucy took his cock into her hands again, raised her hips and positioned him, sliding him through her soaked folds and coating him with her juices, then pushing down and impaling herself on him as she slid down. His eyes looking into hers first widened, then closed with a gasp as their hips met. She could feel him deep inside her and stilled as she took a moment to adjust to him, then began to move, raising and lowering her hips slowly. His eyes opened again as he began to thrust against her, mouth capturing hers again as they kissed deeply as they moved together. Her breasts began to bounce as she moved faster on him, her hand moving between them to rub her clit as she bounced. As he sucked a nipple into his mouth she shuddered and cried out as she climaxed, her walls spasming around his cock.

He gave her a moment then flipped her onto her back, pulled her legs onto his shoulders then re-entered her with a swift, hard stroke, bottoming out as his balls slapped into her ass. He began to thrust hard and fast, slamming into her, holding on to her hips with one hand and holding himself up with the other.

Lucy felt him go so much deeper and knew another climax was swiftly approaching. Her breasts jiggled with the pace he was setting as he pounded into her. His breathing was growing ragged and he moved his hand to press a finger to her clit as she came again, her cunt milking his cock as he stiffened and groaned, spurting his climax deep inside her. After a couple more strokes, he collapsed onto her, careful not to crush her. Gasping together, he reluctantly slid out of her and rolled over onto his back as their breathing calmed. She pushed herself up, leaning on her hand as she reached over and pushed his sweat-soaked fringe out of his eyes, smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“That was…mmm…good”

He breathed faster again, opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no words.

“Ok I believe I have finally found the thing that can make Garcia Flynn speechless” she laughed.

He chuckled “I don’t think we’ll let the rest of the team in on this method though, do you?”

Giggling she slapped him on the shoulder “I really think we may need another dip in the lake before we get moving again, we worked up a bit of a sweat.”

“Just be careful this time, I really don’t think I’ve got two rescues in me today”

She leaned closer and kissed him gently, both deepening the kiss, languidly tasting each other. “Oh you know you would manage it if you needed to” she joked as she broke the kiss.

He fixed her with such an intense gaze it took her breath away “ _Premjestio bih nebo za tebe Lucy_ ” he murmured.

“What does that mean?” she managed to ask.

He licked his lips and looked nervous “I’ll, ah, tell you later. We should really get moving or they’ll leave us in 1863.” He stood and offered a hand to help her up. She took it, admiring his lean and toned body as she rose.

“C’mon then” striding past him towards the lake. Flynn took a second to admire her soft curves, then strode after her, quickly catching her up, whisking her off her feet and up into his arms then running into the lake and dunking them both as she screamed.

“Flynn!” she shouted, indignant as she surfaced. He doubled over laughing then got a face full of water as she swept it at him. He splashed a wave right back at her with both hands and they quickly descended into a waterfight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They were back on dry land, helping each other back into their 19th century clothes, Lucy’s chemise had dried quickly in the sun, but Flynn couldn’t put his 501s back on as they were still too wet.

“Garcia, why were you wearing Levi’s 501s in 1863 anyway? It’s a few years yet until they are invented and even longer before they go into production?”

He looked a bit embarrassed “I ah, I often bring them on a jump where I am likely to be horse riding a lot, and think I might get away with wearing them without people noticing too much. Riding a horse can be a bit… chafing.”

“Oh. Sorry then, it’s my fault they got soaked and you can’t wear them now.”

“It’s fine Lucy. We’re both going to be snuggled up together on that horse. I doubt I’ll notice the journey at all” he teased.

She flushed at that and threw his jacket at him, which he caught deftly and came over to help fix her fasten her corset and dress back into place as best they could. They packed up the blanket and remaining clothes onto Flynn’s horse and he gave her a boost up onto the saddle blanket before swinging up onto the horse behind her. It was quite close and intimate as Flynn put his arms around her to hold the horse’s reins, twitching them to guide the horse. He decided it would be safer to keep the horse to a walk or trot with two of them to carry, so kept the reins in one hand and held Lucy around the waist with the other. He found his head nestled comfortably into her neck, chin resting on her shoulder as she started to doze lightly and leaned back into his chest. They trotted on through the dusty scrub as the shadows lengthened and the sun dropped lower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Lucy. Lucy… Lucy.” She started awake, surprised to find it was dusk. “We’re nearly back at the Lifeboat Lucy, I thought you’d want to be prepared?” He’d halted the horse and she twisted her head around to look into his eyes. He smiled tenderly and stroked her neck gently before bending to brush his lips against hers. Feeling her lips part for him, he deepened the kiss as her hand slid into his hair, tousling it as their kiss became more heated. Flynn’s hand slid down from her waist and began to stoke her thigh as her hands began to slide over his chest and he felt himself begin to react to her touch. Pulling himself away reluctantly, he leaned his forehead on hers as they both breathed heavily, eyes still closed.

“I think we’d better stop now or Wyatt will take one look at us and shoot me on the spot” he sighed.

“What should we… what are we…?” Lucy started trying to say nervously looking at her hands in her lap rather than at him.

Flynn touched her cheek, tilting her head so she could see his features and know he spoke genuinely “Lucy this is… this isn’t just a one-time thing for me, this is important, I want to be with you”

Lucy’s expression changed from apprehension to happiness “I want that too Garcia. I’ve wanted it for a while”

He smiled, a gentle, boyish smile rather than one of his trademark smirks. “I do think we should keep it to ourselves for now, although if you want everyone to know I will go along with that too?”

“No, I think that would be wise” Lucy agreed. “Jiya might figure it out as she came down to the lake with me for a start, before you got out, but she’ll keep it to herself if I ask her to. Some egos might be bruised if they find out though”

“Wyatt you mean” Flynn growled.

“His problem, not ours. But we could do without conflict in the team right now with Rittenhouse being so active recently”

He nodded “I agree, the satisfaction of really annoying him is not worth the fall-out right now”

“Flynn! Try to get along with him at least!”

“I’ll try…?” he promised doubtfully. Gave her one last quick kiss then jiggled the reins to get the horse moving again. As they trotted into view of the Lifeboat he couldn’t help himself and kept his arm tightly around Lucy, despite his promise to not wind up Wyatt.

“Here they are at last!” They heard Rufus shout.

Wyatt jumped out the Lifeboat hatch “Where have you been…” he tailed off and clenched his jaw as he noticed Flynn and Lucy riding so closely together, Flynn’s arm around her. “Hurry up and get in the Lifeboat!” he turned away, fists clenched, but not before he saw Flynn smirk at him. As he disappeared inside, Jiya stuck her head out the hatch, caught Lucy’s eye and happy smile and winked at her. Lucy gave her a hush signal and Jiya gave a thumbs up to show she understood.

Flynn jumped off the horse and caught Lucy around the waist as she slid off, lifting her down carefully and kissing her quickly once they were on the ground and hidden from the Timeteam’s view by the horse. He led it a short way, giving it a slap on the rump to make it run to a safe distance, then followed Lucy into the Lifeboat. Wyatt sat and glared at them both as Flynn helped Lucy with her harness before strapping in himself.

“Okay, everyone ready to go?” asked Rufus. The ride had got bumpier since they fitted a fifth seat, not to mention crowded. With Flynn’s long limbs in there it was even more cramped with the non-piloting team members almost in each other’s laps. Rufus was quite pleased he had a bit more room in the pilot’s seat for this trip, especially as there seemed to be quite an atmosphere for some reason.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Connor and Denise started towards the control room as they felt the rush of wind which heralded the return of the lifeboat. The Timeteam emerged looking thankful to be out of the Lifeboat and all a little green around the gills. After a debrief and some biryani which had thankfully been cooked by Denise and not Connor, they began to head off to towards their rooms to hope Rittenhouse gave them enough of a break to get some rest this time.

“Lucy!” Wyatt called as she and Flynn walked out of the common area chatting. She turned and looked at him. “Can I have a word?”

She turned to Flynn “I’ll see you later” gave him a quick wink that Wyatt couldn’t spot from where he was and Flynn nodded, turned and walked off.

“What’s up Wyatt?” she walked back towards him.

“Are you ok? Did Flynn behave himself? He looked like he was in your space somewhat on that horse” Wyatt looked annoyed and envious.

“It’s fine Wyatt, he was making sure I didn’t fall off with no proper saddle on that horse that’s all”

“I see. You should have come back to the wagon with Jiya instead, probably would have been more comfortable”

“I’ll bear that in mind Wyatt” noticing he still looked annoyed she added “Don’t worry, he really was a perfect gentleman.”

“Ok Luce. Well, good night I guess, let’s hope Rittenhouse don’t jump too soon again.”

“Good night Wyatt” she turned to go, climbing the two sets of stairs in their new base. She and Flynn had ended up with the two attic rooms on the basis that she got along with him better than the others who had rooms on the first or the ground floor. She discovered a major advantage to this arrangement as she reached the top of the stairs, turned the corner and was whirled into Flynn’s arms. He pressed her up against the corridor wall as he kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. A few minutes later they untangled briefly to manage to open the door to her room and stumble inside, tumbling onto the bed where they continued.

“What did Wyatt want?” Flynn asked curiously between placing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

“He was checking to see if he needed to defend my honour” she giggled.

“I see. What on earth did you tell him considering what we were doing earlier today?”

“I told him you were a perfect gentleman” she smiled

“Really? It seems I need to up my game and see if I can’t find something a little more scandalous to do to you then” he teased.

“Oh yes please” she sighed as he moved his hand from where it had been caressing her breast under her tank down to the waistband of her sweatpants, his finger sliding just underneath and tracing over her stomach and hip, then moving down and pressing against her core through the fabric. She moaned and then, feeling like they were both wearing far too many clothes, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. His hand broke contact with her and he took the opportunity to pull her tank up and off her too, sliding his hands along her arms as he stretched them up over her head, using one hand to keep them in place as he kissed her lips, down her neck and onto her chest taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking and lapping at one and then the other as his other hand slid under her waistband and into her warm, wet folds sliding over her clit and delving inside her with his long, talented fingers. She bucked and shivered, biting her lip to try and muffle the noise as she came in a wave of pleasure.

He kissed her deeply once more, then sat back and hooked his fingers under her waistband, pulling them down and off her body along with her underwear. Kneeling on the floor between her legs, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He gazed at her glistening folds, unconsciously licking his lips before licking a stripe from her opening to her clit, swirling his tongue around the little nub of nerves there. He looked up at Lucy as he tasted her, seeing her gaze back at him before closing her eyes and arching her back in pleasure. His attentions moved lower again, thrusting deep into her, fucking her with his tongue. He sensed she was close and moved back to tonguing her clit, pushing a finger inside her as he sucked and felt her buck against his face, her walls quivering in pleasure and a gush of liquid flooded onto his tongue as he licked her through her orgasm.

His cock was uncomfortably constrained within his clothes now and he palmed it before standing again as Lucy beckoned him back onto the bed. As he sat she pounced, pushing him on his back, unbuttoning his jeans, easing down the zip and pushing them off his hips and down his legs then looking at his tented boxer briefs and licking her lips. She cupped him through the fabric as he groaned and threw back his head. Pulling them down and letting him spring free, his tip glistening with pre-cum, she took him in hand and licked the head of his cock then took him into her mouth as deep as possible. Stroking the rest of his length with her hand she swirled her tongue around him, looking up at him through her lashes, seeing him clenching handfuls of bedsheet in his hands as he groaned softly.

“Lucy, you have to stop or I won’t last” he warned. She let him go reluctantly, sliding her mouth from him with a wet pop. She climbed back next to him, his eyes still shut, breathing hard as he calmed himself down again.

“Garcia” he heard her say softly “Come here and fuck me hard”

He rolled over onto her with a growl, spreading her legs and positioning himself, then sliding into her warmth, taking a couple of strokes to fully seat himself. Giving her a moment to adjust, he rested his forehead on hers, opening his eyes to see her blown pupils, eyes black with desire to match his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him towards her and he began to thrust into her, moving faster then capturing her mouth with his to muffle her gasps and moans. As he reached between them and pressed a finger to her clit she bucked and trembled in climax and he slowed his thrusts, fucking her though her peak.

As she came down again he murmured “Turn over” pulling out of her. She moved onto all fours and looked back over her shoulder at him, biting her lip in anticipation, drowning in his dark, intense eyes as they bored into hers. Positioning himself just behind her, he stroked his hand along her spine and into her hair, kissing her softly before lining himself up and sliding easily back into her. From this position he penetrated deeper and she gasped as she felt the extra sensation. One hand on her hips guided his slow, shallow thrusts, teasing her with a fast, deep thrust every so often which made her gasp louder each time. His other hand moved from her hair to her bouncing breasts, teasing them with gentle pinches. She began to push back onto him and he sped up, thrusting harder, deeper and faster, moving both hands to her hips as she clamped down on him and muffled a squeal with her climax. Dropping onto folded arms and burying her head in the bedclothes to muffle the noises she was making, Lucy could feel herself building to another high. Flynn felt the tell-tale tightening in his balls of his climax approaching and delved his fingers into her folds to rub her clit as she exploded again. This time the rippling of her cunt around his cock took him over the edge and he grunted, spurting deep into her as she moaned quietly into her arms.

Spent, they collapsed together onto the bed, still linked together and panting as Flynn brushed Lucy’s sweat soaked hair out of her face, kissing the back of her neck softly. His hand sought out hers, clasped it tightly his arm around her as he slid out of her and onto the bed behind her. She rolled over to face him as he pulled her close to him, clinging together as the sweat cooled on their bodies.

“Well I definitely won’t be able to tell Wyatt you were a perfect gentleman and keep a straight face again” she smiled.

Flynn snorted as they both convulsed with laughter. They held on to each other into the night, drifting off to sleep both feeling more positive about the future than they had done in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> “Sranje” - Shit  
> “Draga” - Sweetheart  
> “Premjestio bih nebo za tebe Lucy” – I would move the heavens for you Lucy
> 
> I was inspired to write this by remembering the 1994 Levi’s ad which featured the Amish girls spying on the guy bathing in the lake in his 501s, I thought he could easily be Flynn with Lucy and Jiya spying on him and it spiralled from there. This is my first fanfic, I haven’t written since I was in school and I intended this to be a shorter one-shot but it took on a life of its own. I’m a Brit, so if there are any mistakes with Americanisms or the Croatian phrases I used Google Translate for please do let me know and I will edit. Thanks.


End file.
